Backuras Plot For The Pharaoh
by esue2
Summary: What will a slave named Yutea do when Buackura the thif comes up with a plan that has her do the unthinkable,kill the pharaoh.What will she do?


SUMMERY:What will a slave named Yutea do when the thif Backura askes her to do the unthinkable, kill the pharaoh yami.

FORBIDEN LOVE CHAPTER 1

I could not beleave I was actually about to do this.I cant stand it any longer.I will not betray the pharaoh.I cant go through with this.I thought as I stood there on that clif.I was about to just stab myself and get it over. If you are wondering how this came to be,well it all started acuble of weeks ago.

I was a slave to Backura for many years.I learned that no one crossed him, or at least if they did't want to die.I was always sent down to the city to get food and water every day. As I was getting water from the nile, the grate pharaoh of egypt was passing by on on his chariots. Strangly he always rides by the nile every day.I did'nt get why Backura hated the pharaoh so much. I carried the basion of water back to my masters secret house and set it in the kitchen. Then Backura summoned me and thats when he told me his terrible plan.I walked into the front room where Backura was.

BACKURA:"Yutea,Where have you been?I have been waiting for you."

YUTEA:"I have been at the nile getting watter, as you have asked."

BACKURA:"Well now I demand your assistance.I have a plan to finaly get rid of the pharaoh. next time you go to get water from the nile, I will send some guards to come and attack you. When the pharoh comes by and sees you being attacked,  
>he will rescue you. Then you gain the pharaohs trust and kill him with this nife."<p>

He handed me a golden nife and I thought: how could I do this.I do'nt want to do this but if I disobeied him then...  
>who knows what will hapen.<p>

BACKURA:"Then once the pharaoh is dead,I will take the thron and be the pharaoh. now go and prepare because this will happen tommaro. You disobeie me ther WILL be concicuences."

YUTEA:"I understand."

After that I went to my room. My room was'nt much but still ok.I flopped on my bed and tried not to think about the events that were to accer in the night I could not sleep.I was dreding what would happen in the morning.

Apairently I must have fellen asleep last night because I woke up to the sound of birds chrping. The way it looked outside,  
>it was definitly so-post to be a good day,... for some people at least. I got up and got ready for the day. Once again I meet Backura in the front room.<p>

BACKURA:"Now Yutea,do'nt fail me or there will be grave concoences."

YUTEA:"Understood."

BACKURA:"Now go get some water and follow the plan."

YUTEA:"Yes,master."

So I heaed strate to the nile and got the water as planed.I realy hoped that the pharaoh was not going to ride by the nile today. I got the water from the nile and looked up to see a group of gardes starting to come down to the edge of the nile,where I stood.I new what was coming next and was not looking forward to gards came down and pushed the water bason out of my hand and knoked me down.I still did'nt see the pharaoh,thankfully,but now I was just going to get beat up. That would be way better than Backuras plan at least.

Then I realized that the gardes were certainitly making it look realistic because they were kicking and punching they finaly stopped I could hardly see as I was tring to stand. I heard the sound of galloping horses off to the was bad enough that I had goten beaten up but NOW the pharaoh decides to is not good.

All of asudden I see the outline of a chariot stop in front of us and I hear the gards start to run off. I try to get to my feet as someone walks up to me.

SETO:"Do you think she is ok?"

PHARAOH:"I don'nt know?She looks like she is about to pass out, can you hear me?"

I could not answer.I had given up on trying to stand because I was just going to fall back down.I could hardly see and tryed to answer but could was probrably the worst day of my life.I had been beaten up,could hardly see, and now would have to follow Backuras horrible plan.

SETO:"Are you ok?Can you hear me?"...

latter that day I awoke to see that I was nolonger by the were no gardes,chariots,or people around me. I was compliatly AM I?I still had a headace and my vition was not all that clear.

yutea:..." Hello, is anyone hear?Where am I?"

Then I heard something,like someone opening a door. They walked in as my vition slowly became clearer and I saw who it was.  
>I ccould hardly beleave it.<p>

'


End file.
